


At Last

by f0xface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6B, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, or how I wish 6b ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0xface/pseuds/f0xface
Summary: "I love you." "You love me? As in, you love me like you love your mom? I need context here!"





	At Last

Derek watched the sun set through the window of his loft, watched as the sky turned from sunny blue to dusky pink. He shifted from foot to foot, crossing then un-crossing his arms.

It was now or never.

"I love you," he blurted out.

Stiles spun around, eyes wide. The book he was devouring slipped and landed on his foot. He winced at the prominent throbbing in his toe. “I’m sorry, what?”

Derek stood still, his back to Stiles. “You heard me.”

Stiles gawped at the back of Derek’s head. "Okay, you love me. As in, you love me like you love your mom? I need context here!"

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed, turning to face the idiot he was stupid for. "I'm crazy about you!" He moved a little closer to Stiles. "When I wake up, your face is the first thing I see, your voice is the first thing I hear."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, brows knitted together.

Derek held up a hand to silence Stiles. "Shut up, just...shut up. Let me say this."

Stiles made a face. "Rude."

Derek ignored the snark and continued before the words got stuck in his throat. "You're the last thought in my head before I fall asleep. I physically ache when I'm not around you." He moved even closer. "Is that enough context for you?"

Stiles was flabbergasted. He looked at Derek as if he were seeing the werewolf for the first time, startled by his proximity. "I, um...yeah. When you put it like that, I guess I love you, too."

Derek smiled coyly, and Stiles wanted to capture the moment for the rest of his life. His hands shook as Derek stepped closer still, the tips of their shoes almost touching.

Derek hesitated, unsure of himself. "What happens now?"

Stiles stuttered, his voice cracking. "Well," he murmured, letting his hands rest tentatively against Derek's elbows, "this is the part where you kiss me until my knees weaken."

Derek grinned, finger brushing along Stiles' jaw, tilting his chin. “I think I can do that.”

Stiles grinned back, they were so close, their foreheads brushed. “I _know_ you can do that.”

Derek surged forward, claiming Stiles’ mouth. His skin prickled, every nerve ending in his body on fire. It was like the sun coming out and warming his face for the very first time. He marveled at Stiles’ everything, fingers sliding through soft hair.

“How’s your knees?” Derek murmured, rubbing his nose against Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles barked out a laugh. “Considerably weakened.”

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched the series finale and I had feels. Stiles and Derek not getting their happy ending, feels. So I wrote this.


End file.
